1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component, which is formed within a substrate of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturized sensors currently play an important role in metrology. Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are frequently used as first sensors for measured physical quantities. Acceleration sensors or magnetic field sensors, in particular, are realizable in the form of integrated circuits in micro system technology.
Known acceleration sensors are predominantly based on spring-mass systems, in which small silicon arms whose mass is likewise produced from silicon serve as springs. A deflection during an acceleration causes a change in capacitance between the silicon arms and a reference electrode; the change constitutes a measure for the acceleration and is able to be measured and converted via evaluation electronics in an integrated circuit.
Photolithographic methods and/or wet or dry etching methods are usually employed in the production of acceleration sensors for the purpose of forming the spring-mass systems in a silicon substrate.
From the published German patent application document DE 10 2008 043 524 A1, for example, an acceleration sensor is known, which has a reference electrode structure on a base substrate and a movable sensor element having an electrode area, a change in capacitance coming about between the reference electrode structure and the electrode area of the sensor element in response to a deflection of the sensor element by the action of an acceleration.
Also described in published German patent application document DE 10 2008 043 788 A1 is a micro-electromechanical component which has at least one stator electrode fixedly disposed on a substrate, as well as a rotating mass, disposed at a distance thereto in rotatable manner, in the form of an asymmetrical balancing rocker, which is structured out of a semiconductor layer applied on the substrate and developed as at least one actuator electrode.